Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diffuser, and in particular to an essential oil diffuser, that is connected to a power supply through a power plug, to obtain the power required to activate an ultrasonic vibration module in the main body, to atomize the essence in an essence container, and then output the atomized essence from the essential oil diffuser to the surroundings.
The Prior Arts
In recent years, due to the rapid progress and development of the medical science and cosmetics industry, people are able to pay more attention to their health, medical cares, and appearances. Usually, for essence therapy, plant essential oil is used. In application, an electrical heating essence device, an electrical pumping and atomizing device, or an ultrasonic atomizing device is utilized to atomize the liquid essential oil, and then eject and spray it into the air, to be absorbed by human body readily.
For the conventional electrical heating essence device, an electrical heating element contained therein is used to heat the essential oil liquid continuously, and after heating it to a certain degree, the fragrance of the essence are diffused in the surroundings.
For the conventional electrical pumping and atomizing device, an electrical pump motor is used, to transport air to the ejection tube in a container. Then, the ejection tube or even an electrical fan is used to make the air flow, and to spray the essential oil into mist, so that its surroundings are full of the fragrance of the essential oil. The structure and design of the ejection tube can be different for various manufacturers, yet its function is to make the air flow through to atomize the liquid essence into mist. For details of the conventional electrical pumping and atomizing device, refer to Taiwan Patent No. M482442 “Liquid Nebulizing Apparatus”.
The conventional electrical appliances making use of the ultrasonic atomizing principle includes: ultrasonic aroma diffuser, beauty/health care device, air essence device, ultrasonic cleaning device, and air cleaning device, that are utilized extensively in beauty shops and ordinary households. Presently, the device utilizing ultrasonic atomizing principle is designed with a container in its shell to receive liquid, and a vibrator is provided to generate high frequency vibrations, to vibrate the liquid stored in the container, thus atomizing the liquid into minute particles of mist, and diffusing it into the surroundings. In this respect, to the deteriorating environment of the urban community, ultrasonic aroma diffuser, beauty/health care device, air essence device, ultrasonic cleaning device, and air cleaning device having ultrasonic atomizing capability, may have beneficial effects on the environment. For the details of the structure and design of the conventional ultrasonic atomizing device, refer to Taiwan Patent No. M482447 “Ultrasonic Focusing and Energy Saving Atomizing Device”.
However, the disadvantages of the Prior Art is that, in applying the existing essential oil diffuser, for the essence container presently available on the market, its essence liquid contained therein must be reloaded into a specific container to be applicable, thus the essence container can not be used directly by the conventional essential oil diffuser.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the essential oil diffusing device are not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.